


turnabout is (as they say) fair play

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: First of all, that that would be a total mood killer, and it would probably be inappropriate to ask about.





	turnabout is (as they say) fair play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineWhining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineWhining/gifts).



> ... and another! Because I got asked to pinch hit, and this is a bit more in my usual ballpark, haha. Not my usual ship though, so I hope I didn't disappoint!

If the idea of telling anyone about this didn’t make him want to hurl himself off a cliff, Iori would have _loved_ to tell anyone who’d lend him an ear hat he knew from the start that this was a bad idea. Perhaps he did; but the fact that he _should_ know better did not make him _do_ better.

It’s the middle of the day, they’re _extremely_ not alone in the dorms, Iori’s door isn’t even _locked_ , but here he is, his back to the wall, and Riku kneeling on the floor in front of him, mouthing at the side of his dick while lazily stroking it with one hand.

(Iori would also love to say there’s a good explanation for how this happened, but that would be lying.)

“Nanase-san,” Iori murmurs, ignoring the flush in his cheeks. “You ought to—”

“Oh, stop it with that,” Riku mumbles, seeming a little bit put out even though he didn’t even let Iori finish voicing his concern. “It’s fine, Iori.”

Iori’s not sure if he meant that they shouldn’t do this now, that Riku shouldn’t do this, that this or that or that or this or— okay, look, he’s certainly not complaining, and it would take much more than he’d like to pretend it would to actually tell Riku to stop, but that’s not the point.

“—fine,” Iori mutters, and Riku peers up at him through his eyelashes and grins lopsidedly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Iori says, casting his eyes away with something that is absolutely not bashfulness (shut up). “If you insist, Nanase-san.”

Riku does, it seems, insist, and he drags his tongue up the underside of Iori’s dick.

It takes a concentrated effort for Iori not to move, not to do anything that might— (might what? Give them away? Get them caught? He does an admirable job of ignoring anything that might throb deep in his stomach at that thought.)

 _No,_ he tells himself defiantly _, it’s that he doesn’t want to aggravate anything—_

Riku is _significantly_ less encumbered by this responsibility, because – as if in response to Iori’s unspoken self-correction – he drops his head down onto him in full. A noise comes unbidden from Iori’s mouth:

“Ah—”

Iori catches himself after only a single syllable, and he claps a hand over his own mouth to prevent something even more embarrassing and mortifying from tumbling from his lips. His other hand falls to Riku’s head, threading fingers through his hair. Riku hums around him in response; he seems like he wants to glance up but can’t, so he makes do with sliding his hands up to Iori’s hips. He doesn’t push so much as he gently _encourages_ Iori to shift those few centimeters back against the wall.

Well. Iori supposes that _does_ undo the risk of him bucking his hips.

Iori wonders on a fairly regular basis if he might be underestimating Riku, and he wonders that again in sharp focus now, as Riku takes his sweet time (too much time, Iori thinks. He’s not sure _why_ he’s so worried, nobody _should_ barge into his room, but—)

(But it’s the possibility that someone could, right?)

Riku’s not the most skilled ( — probably, as far as Iori knows, anyway, he’s kind of just assuming — ) but he more than makes up the difference with enthusiasm, hollowing out his cheeks and keeping his throat relaxed as he takes Iori in and pulls back off. Iori – if he felt brave enough to speak – almost wants to chastise him for acting recklessly, but it dawns on him slowly that—

_(Well, first of all, that that would be a total mood killer, and that he has no idea how much giving a blowjob would or wouldn’t irritate Riku’s throat because that’s not appropriate to ask— )_

— Riku isn’t pushing himself at all. Maybe, Iori thinks with a moment of (thrill? Arousal? Jealousy?) that Riku’s had more experience than he seems to—

That train of thought derails when Riku takes a deep breath, exhales through his nose, and takes him all the way into his mouth, in his entirety, and stays there. His nose bumps up against Iori’s pubic bone; Iori tries to speak, forgetting that he’s covering his own mouth. Even if he’d had a coherent thought to articulate (which he does not), the noise gets muffled into garbled nonsense by his own hand.

Riku responds in kind, humming inarticulately around Iori. Then he swallows.

Which of these two actions is the one that drags Iori, with embarrassing quickness, over the edge? It’s hard to tell, and it doesn’t matter, because either way, his dick twitches as Riku’s throat constricts around it—and he’d almost swear he can feel Riku smile around him.

The immediate thought of _cute_ is marred somewhat by something much less acceptable.

Iori is very grateful that he’s muffling himself, because otherwise he might say something he’d regret, or – just as likely – make an inarticulate noise he’d regret. Riku almost seems to puff up with pride, and when he pulls off a few seconds later—breathing a bit heavier – he’s practically beaming, even with pink-tinged cheeks and his eyes slightly less focused than usual.

Iori’s mouth is dry and his attempts at words are formless, choked back by a mix of complicated emotions. Part of him wants to praise Riku, tell him he did well; another substantial part of him wants to pretend this never happened; another part, far louder than he wants to admit, wants _more_ , wants to pay back the favor. He wants a whole lot of really deeply incompatible things, but—

The sound of footsteps drifts in through the too-thin walls. Iori wonders, with a jolt of something intense, whether whoever it is walking past heard them.

…

He really should return the favor for Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill, twitter [@glitchgoats](https://twitter.com/glitchgoats)


End file.
